


A chance encounter

by 4ever_yours2



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, completely ooc characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Just a look at how Hoxton and Wolf met then once again and lived happily ever afterfor some time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As well as the tags I'm warning you again, these characters are completely OOC, so I don't want to see any comments like 'they were completely OOC! I don't like it" you have been warned.

It was the start of 2009 when Wolf decided to leave his family business in Sweden for some time and head to England, to see his old friend, Max. It was a nice day(*) as he entered the cafe ' _Sweet English Tea_ '. A quick glance over the place and he saw Max sitting towards the back of the almost empty cafe. Wolf walked over "Hey Ulf" He greeted back as he pulled Wolf into a hug "How have you been?"  
"Oh good" Wolf replied as pulled back and sat down, Max mirrored his movements. "The company and family are in a bit of a downwards spiral so I thought I'd come out here, take a breather and see you. It's been too long."  
"Yes it has been too long old friend." Max smiled sadly "Tonight there is a boxing match going on between this wannabe and 'the king' as he likes to be called. Trust me you're going to love it"  
"Ok" Wolf said "What time?  
"It starts at seven"

Wolf and Max arrived at the so called boxing arena at seven. But it was more so just a run down old warehouse. They went in and saw everyone was starting to find their seats so they did as well. "It time for the king!" the commentator sung out as a muscled Irish man appeared. The man waved to the crowd as he walked down towards the rink. "And heeeeeeeeere is Hoxton!" the commentator sung out once the King entered the rink. Hoxton appeared and Wolf was speechless. The crowd whispered amongst themselves as Hoxton entered the rink. The ref blew the whistle and the match started. Wolf watched Hoxton's lithe body move around the rink effortlessly. He was in no shape to be a boxer, if Wolf had any definition for it but as he watched him that didn't seem to faze Hoxton. A punch was thrown towards Hoxton but he quickly dodged, Hoxton then kicked the man in the stomach and as he stumbled back Hoxton punched him in the head. The King fell and Hoxton rushed him however the King swiftly recovered and spun his legs around and knocked Hoxton on his back. The King got up on one of the corners of the rink and jumped, trying to land on Hoxton. But Hoxton moved out of the way just in time, as the King laid dazed on the floor Hoxton pinned him down. The ref counted down, the King didn't move so Hoxton won. As the ref held Hoxton's hand up and announced him the winner, the crowed was a mix of cheers and boos, his eyes swept the room for a moment but stopped on Wolf's so their eyes locked for a moment. The moment was over quickly as Hoxton hastily left.  
"That was a good match" Max cheerily stated from beside Wolf  
"Yeah..." Wolf replied distantly  
"Something the matter Ulf?" Max asked with concern in his voice  
"No... shall we go?"  
"Sure" Max wasn't convinced.

It was six months later and Wolf had lost his company. So he decided to find work in America. His friend, Ralph said he needed some help in his gang and said it paid well so Wolf decided to help. Ralph said there was a drug trade tonight at a nightclub and Wolf just needed to be a bodyguard. On the scheduled time of meeting the other group they arrived at the nightclub, they were the first ones there. Five minutes later and the other group arrived and that was when Wolf saw him. The first bodyguard to walk through was an rather small Asian man, then there was the guy who was carrying the cash in a brief case and then there was Hoxton. Still as breath taking as he was the first moment Wolf saw him and Wolf tried not to stare.  
"Have you brought my money?" Ralph asked the brief case man  
"Yes, have you brought the coke that I asked for?"  
"Yes but show me the money first"  
The other man looked hesitant but opened the brief case showing everyone the money "Now show me the coke"  
"Wolf show the man the coke" Wolf grabbed the cardboard box full of coke and was about to give it to the man when he stated "Hoxton grab the coke for me" so Wolf stood up straight eyeing both men as he didn't want to give away that he has seen Hoxton before. Hoxton stepped forward to grab the box and Wolf held it out for him. Then Wolf stepped back to stand beside Ralph and Hoxton stood back to stand next to brief case man with the coke in his hands. "Pleasure doing business with you." brief case man stated standing up to shake Ralph's hand. "The same to you" Ralph stepped forward and accepted the shake. Both parties left one after the other. Wolf left heading away from everybody else til a hand grabbed his arm and harshly tugged him to the left.  
"Who are you and where have I seen you before?" Hoxton asked once Wolf was standing upright in front of him  
"What do you mean?" Wolf asked trying to play it off  
"You...I've seen you before!" Hoxton sounded like he was getting impatient and then it was like a light bulb went off on top of his head "Yes!...I remember I saw you at that boxing rink, do you remember?"  
"Oh, the one back in England?" A nod "Yes, I remember that you did really well for a guy of your size"  
"Yes well, I get that a lot" Hoxton smiled "So what brings you to America?"  
"Why don't we sit down and grab a drink and chat?" Wolf asked  
"Ok" Hoxton agreed so Wolf put his hand on the small of Hoxton's back and lead him back to the front of the club.  
"Ok so easy question, what's your name?" Hoxton asked once they sat down at a table a bit away from the roaring music and crowd with beers.  
"Wolf and I know your name is Hoxton" Wolf replied  
"Yup"  
"How old are you?" Wolf asked  
"29, you?"  
"31"  
"Wow" Hoxton replied in disbelief "Any family?"  
"A mother and two younger brothers. Do you have any family?" Wolf asked curiously  
"Just a no good father with no mother and 4 brothers, three older, one younger, never got on with them well." Hoxton stated with a shake of his head  
"Oh" Wolf didn't want to dig deeper into the subject "Are you single or taken?"  
"heh heh in my current job it's easier to stay single. How about you? got a lady waiting at home for you?"  
"No" Wolf shook his head "Just like you said better to single"  
"Would you change that?" Wolf asked after a heartbeat looking Hoxton directly in the eye  
"What?" Hoxton was confused  
"Would you reconsider staying single if I asked you out?" Wolf didn't want to get his hopes up  
"Hmm that depends, would it be in a place nicer than this?"  
Wolf nodded his head "Yes we would go to dinner at a nice restaurant this Thursday"  
"Alright that sounds great"  
"I'll pick you up at 7 then, if you could send me your address" Wolf then slipped a piece of paper in front of Hoxton. Then his phone rung -it was his mum. "I'm sorry but I must take this, I'll see you then?" Wolf asked as he stood up  
"Yes of course" Hoxton replied and Wolf nodded then walked out of the club with his phone pressed to his ear. Hoxton picked up the note with his number on it staring at it for a second then pocketing it. He finished his beer and then left.

Wolf got a text the next morning ' _56 walker street, don't be late! ;)_ " he assumed it was Hoxton so he saved the contact.  
' _Wouldn't dream of it_ " -W

When Wolf pulled up in front of Hoxton's house the next day he was extremely nervous, but he tried to not let it show. Wolf walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, a few seconds later Hoxton opened the door "Hey"  
"Hey" Wolf replied then lead him to his car and then they were off to the fancy restaurant Wolf had reserved.  
"Wow" Hoxton stated amazed while looking around once they sat down "What a place for a second date"  
"So can I ask, how does a guy like you end up here in America in this business?" Wolf asked after they ordered dinner and got their drinks  
"It wasn't working out in the boxing business back home so I thought I needed a change of scenery and America isn't too bad" Hoxton then took a sip of his wine "How about you?"  
"My business back in Sweden wasn't working and my family was just being stressful so I just needed a place to breathe and I've got connections here so I thought why not?" Wolf's head was down but he was smiling sadly and he swirled what was left of the wine in his cup.  
Dinner arrived and they ate and only small talk was shared. Once they were done Wolf took Hoxton home and walked him to his door "So did you consider my offer?" before Hoxton confused face could reply with 'what' Wolf continued "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"  
Hoxton stared off in the distant for a bit then looked Wolf directly in the eyes "Well this was a better date than the first so yes" then Hoxton kissed him on the cheek "Goodnight Wolf" then he went into his house and closed the front door and Wolf walked back to his car.

Over the course of the next few months Hoxton was always over at Wolf's place whenever they weren't working. Today was no exception. They were both lying in Wolf's bed with Hoxton lying on his stomach half over Wolf's chest "I know we've only been dating for four months but why don't you move in?" Wolf asked after a moment  
Hoxton was quiet for a moment longer "Alright I'll move in with you. I'm here practically everyday anyway" Hoxton couldn't help but kiss him and that's where they stayed for the rest of the day.  
It only took a week to move all of Hoxton's things into Wolf's house and with the stuff he didn't need he either gave it away or threw it out.

Eight months later and everything was perfect, well Wolf's definition of perfect anyway. They had their arguments, had a lot of dates, spent a lot of free time together but enough with friends and family (well mostly Hoxton's family) as well and they moved to a bigger place too in New York and had stable jobs as well as their side jobs - they didn't want to give it up and who could blame them? Wolf was very happy in his current situation and he wanted to move things forwards with Hoxton. He wanted to marry him. But everything came crashing down with one phone call from his uncle followed up by his younger brother Jack "Ulf you have to come back! Father is back, Mother hasn't spoken to anyone recently and Joe has turned into an addict and hasn't been home in a week and I can't keep the company stable you need to come home and help out. I'm begging you here" despite not speaking to much of his family recently, he couldn't help but feel guilty for not being there "Jack, I can't I'm happy here for the first time in a while. Remember I didn't leave on the best terms?"  
"I remember you didn't leave on any terms Ulf all you said was that you're leaving and not coming back. But please Ulf I'm asking you as your younger brother please come home I'm really struggling here and I have no clue how much more I can take."  
Wolf knew his brother wasn't a stable man himself and he never was, always looking for Wolf in any situation and Wolf knew then what he had to do no matter how heartbreaking it was going to be "Fine" Wolf's voice cracked "Fine I'll be on the first flight tomorrow" and then he hung up the phone to book his fight and the only thought that went through his head was ' _How am I going to tell Hoxton_?"

That night they had dinner as usual but Wolf was more quiet. He washed the dishes in silence as well and when they went to bed and cuddled up Hoxton spoke up "Is everything alright Wolf?"  
Should he tell him? ' _No_ ' "I'm fine"  
"Then why were you so quiet tonight?"  
"It was just a stressful day at work"  
"Oh"  
"I love you" Wolf said nuzzling his face into Hoxton's nape after a moment of silence  
"I love you too" then they both fell asleep.  
Wolf woke up the next morning at five and silently got out of bed and grabbed his things, left a note for Hoxton and then left for the airport. Wolf couldn't help but stare at the engagement ring in his hands "Flight Y789 to Sweden now leaving" Wolf closed the box and stood up walking to his gate but on the way Wolf dropped the box in the bin he was passing by ' _I don't have a use for this anymore_ '

**Author's Note:**

> *I know zero about English weather


End file.
